Happy Halloween! GoM style!
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: It's Halloween and the GoM decide to trick or treat...but things don't always go as planned. I hope you like it even though it's pretty short! Happy Halloween even though it's almost over for me! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.


**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**A/N: I DON'T KNOW IF THIS SHOWS UP, BUT THEY HAVE A FONT CALLED "UNICORN". THAT'S AMAZING! I decided to type a last minute Halloween fic for you all. Hope you had a fun Halloween!**

**-x-x-**

The night began early and children filled the streets with empty bags awaiting treats. The wind howled as every being imaginable gathered on one night. Tonight is Halloween! Many children dressed up for the event and even some adults went all out with their costumes. Some decided to stay home and give out candy, while others didn't celebrate at all. However, there was one group of teens that were so excited, that they went a little over board.

In a basement of a bright house, a witch was brewing. Her tall pointy hat stood tall, her pink hair flowing out. She giggled as she mixed the liquid in the cauldron. "Let the children run and scream with their bags full of candy! Watch as they dress up to go trick or treating! The night is dark and the moon is full. Only a fool would not gear up too! As they have fun with all their might, they better watch out or else the wind will bite!"

"...Momoi-chan?" Kuroko stood far away from Momoi as she stirred her potion.

"Yes, Tetsu-kun?" She turned towards him with her eyes sparkling.

The other members in the room rolled their eyes. She could go from creepy to girly in seconds. "Is it almost done?"

"Almost!" Her smile grew. In their eyes, it turned into a malicious smirk. "I just need one more ingredient..." she trailed off and then she quickly yanked a strand of her own hair and dropped it into the mysterious concoction. Her pink eyes turned a deep red as the glow from the liquid lit up the room.

Everyone held in their breath, one part fear and the other from shock.

"Finished!" She squealed with delight as she scooped up the clear fluid into five wine glasses. She placed the glasses on a round table and gestured to it. "Are you guys sure you're going to do this...?"

Each of them nodded and all but one picked up a wine glass. They gulped as they stared at the liquid that was once bubbly but now was as silent as a lone cloud in the night sky.

Momoi stepped away from them and tightly rung her hands. She wasn't as skilled as her mother so something could go wrong.

One of the males shrugged and downed the drink in one gulp. The rest followed suit.

"Huh...I feel fine," the first one mumbled, but then a bright glow began to shine in his stomach and then surrounded his entire body. The same happened with the rest of them and then they exploded into glitter.

"Oh my god! Are you guys okay?!" Momoi ran up to where they should have been standing and when the glitter finally cleared up, there stood five little boys in oversized clothing. She gasped, "They weren't supposed to turn into children! They were supposed to turn into adults so everyone could go to that college party!"

**-x-x-**

Momoi mumbled to herself as she frantically turned the pages of her book of witchcraft.

"Calm down, Momoi-chan," the only male left patted her head with a small smile on his face.

She looked up into the pale blue eyes of Kuroko Tetsuya as a bunch of five year olds clung to his legs. She sighed loudly. She had wanted to change the others and keep Kuroko all to herself.

"Why are you only nice to Satsuki!? Tetsu is mine!" A little Aomine pointed a finger to his now older childhood friend.

"So cuuuuute!" Momoi squealed and easily picked up the five year old who kicked and screamed, but she wouldn't let him go. "Little Dai-chan is so adorable! I want to keep him."

"Tetsu! Help me!" Aomine struggled to get free, but the pinkette wouldn't budge.

"Momoi-chan..." Kuroko held his arms out so Aomine could jump into his arms. When he did, he stuck his tongue out at the girl.

One of the other children tugged at Kuroko's pants and he found himself looking into annoyed red eyes.

"Why does Daiki get to be carried? Carry me as well!" Akashi demanded.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko frowned as the little Akashi scowled.

"Well? I'm waiting," he held his arms up, but it only made Aomine's hold on Kuroko tighten.

"No!" Aomine shook his head and stuck his tongue out at the red head.

Akashi's jaw dropped, "You dare to defy me Daiki?" He glared at him and Aomine paled.

"What about us?!" Their eyes fell on the little Kise whom was holding hands with an aloof Midorima. "We want to be carried by Kurokocchi! Right Murasakibara-cchi?" He grinned at the purple haired five years old whom had a huge bag of treats in his hands.

Murasakibara nodded with his mouth filled with chocolate.

"You all get a turn," Kuroko had a small smile on. He couldn't help but admit that each of them looked adorable. Momoi had run upstairs and to tell her mom about her spell that went wrong and she saved them by summoning costumes for them.

Kuroko set Aomine down, who reluctantly pouted. Akashi grinned and raised his arms. He climbed onto Kuroko, but rather than be carried, he decided to sit on Kuroko's shoulders.

"I'm the emperor!" He shouted. Incidentally, he was dressed as a king.

Apparently, Momoi's mom had gotten costumes that matched their personalities.

Aomine wore a werewolf costume while Kise was a puppy. Murasakibara was dressed as a bag full of sweets...which kind of disturbed Kuroko and Midorima was a carrot.

Momoi tapped the spell book with a pencil as she realized why things didn't turn out the way she planned. "I think the spell went wrong because of the song I was singing..." she turned around towards them with a blush. "It's probably because I mentioned children."

"Well is there a way to reverse it?" Kuroko asked eagerly.

"There is...but it's going to take me at least an hour or two to complete it."

"That's fine..." Kuroko turned towards the five children and got an idea. "They already have their costumes on...Might as well get them some candy."

**-x-x-**

"You guys are so cute! I could just eat you up!" The six of them stood on a porch of a person's house as they held out their bags for treats. They were a little creeped out and backed away slowly before running to Kuroko's side.

"Kuroko-cchi...adults are scary," Kise whined as he held onto Kuroko's hand. It was his turn as well as Midorima who just nodded in agreement.

All of the adults were weak to their cuteness and the five of them got even more candy than the other children. However, Kuroko had to watch them closely. One person already tried to invite them inside for even more treats in their kitchen even though they had a bowl full of them.

"Just make sure to stay together alright?" Kuroko smiled as they instinctively huddled closer to him. It was like penguins huddling to their parents for warmth in the cold. Kise held his left hand while Midorima held his right. Murasakibara held onto Midorima's hand and Aomine on Kise's. Akashi took Kuroko's shoulders so that he could, "stare down at the commoners," or so he said.

To make sure that Akashi didn't drop any candy, he made Kise hold it since he was the "dog" out of them, which he retaliated saying that, "at least I'm not a carrot!" It was the reason why Midorima didn't want to hold his hand any more.

"I hope Momoi-chan hurries up...It's getting late," Kuroko looked at his watch and realized that it was a quarter 'til midnight. "We should return already." They already had five bags full of candy and it was so heavy that they had Murasakibara pull a wagon. Since he loved candy so much, he felt obligated to protect them from the evil clutches of others.

Suddenly, Kuroko's cell phone started to go off and he quickly answered it to have Momoi scream in his ear. "Calm down, Momoi-chan." She then proceeded to tell him that by midnight, the spell would be permanent and that the five of them would stay as children unless they figured out the reversal spell.

He decided to just have all of them sit in the wagon and pulled them all the way back.

**-x-x-**

"M-Momoi-chan?" Kuroko breathed heavily, drenched in sweat as he caught his breath. "How much longer until 12?"

She checked the time and gravely spoke, "It's already 12:02..."

Kuroko slumped down on the ground. They were too late and now his friends would be stuck as five year olds forever.

"Don't worry Kuroko-kun..." finally Midorima spoke out and climbed onto his lap. "I don't mind staying this way if it means being with you," he whispered shyly and gave him a peck on the lips.

Unexpectedly, the glitter that was on the floor gathered around Midorima and a green light blinded them. Sitting on Kuroko's lap was a full grown Midorima in his carrot costume. His cheeks lit up and he mumbled an apology before he was hugged by an elated Kuroko. "That's it!" Kuroko stood and gave a kiss to each of the children and soon, a rainbow glowed around them.

Each of them blinked to find them in their costume with glitter all over their bodies.

"Well...I don't really understand the glitter..." Midorima spoke out and they all laughed because Midorima was still a carrot. It was even funnier since now he wasn't a kid anymore.

"Hey, why am I a dog?!" Kise whined and they all just stared at him.

"I believe that mine suits me perfectly," Akashi loved his and Aomine agreed.

"Mine just makes me hungry," Murasakibara admitted after a while as his stomach growled.

Momoi rolled her eyes, but she was glad that the spell worked. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any consequences.

"Kneel down Kuroko!" Akashi stood before the blue haired male with his crown atop his head.

"Okay...?" Kuroko kneed and then Akashi climbed on top of him.

"Only I deserve to sit on Kuroko's shoulders. Now bow down to me peasants!"

"Akashi...heavy..." Kuroko took a deep breath before falling down with Akashi landing on top of him.

The rest of them shrugged and then got on top as well.

"I can't...breathe..."

"Definitely no consequences," Momoi shook her head and smiled softly as they all got off to worry over their Kuroko.

**-x-x-**

**A/N: Sadly, the font didn't show up, but it was cool. Please review!**


End file.
